swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silurian
The Silurians were a species of reptiloids from the planet Siluuri. While the species was benevolent overall, they were also known as fierce warriors when threatened. Female Silurians were the more aggressive of the species, filling the roles of warriors, hunters, and explorers. The males tended to be the ones that looked after the offspring and managed the day-to-day cultural sustaining work. Due to the harsh nature of Siluuri’s surface, the Silurians had moved underground early in their development. They still worked the surface of their world but chose to remain underground because it made their way of life easier to manage. Biology Silurians were cold blooded and could only survive in warmer climates or their naturally heated subterranean cities. They were sluggish and slow when cold. They possessed a hunter's anatomy, with powerful muscles and hollow bones. Though they were generally taller than humans, they were also lighter and faster. According to one account, Silurians were incapable of crying, although another account showed Silurians did indeed cry. The typical lifespan of a Silurian was 200 to 250 years, though some lived up to 300 years. Silurians had an organ analogous to the human pituitary gland. They had a greater lung capacity than most other humanoid species. Nan’gura fruits were toxic for them, but not lethal. Silurians reproduced through a coupling much like some other species. The female would lay a clutch of eggs and the male would fertilize the eggs, then tend to them while the female left. Even after their technology had significantly advanced, the Silurians held on to the tradition of laying eggs and hatching them naturally. Society and Politics Language Silurians communicated by telepathically linking through their third eyes, as well as by body language. Though they could speak almost any language, they generally only used speech for effect, when talking to children or to other species without telepathic linking abilities. Silurians had little in the way of literature, since their mind linking abilities were a more effective method of transferring ideas. Government & Military The Silurians were led by a Triad. According to one account, the Triad were made up of the main leader, the "Second" and a Science Adviser. The majority of Silurian warriors appeared to be female, just as the females were the more aggressive in some species of lower reptile. Culture The Silurians were generally a peaceful race. Their highest laws forbade outright warfare except for defense. There was also great importance placed on the species' pure eugenics, which was believed to be their most important principle and most sacrosanct belief. Breeding between a Silurian and another reptilian species was considered a crime punishable by death. The eggs of such a union were usually crushed and the parents executed. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Council Home Planet or System: Siluuri Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/3D+2 MECHANICAL 1D+1/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Skills: Kinetic Communication: Time to use: One round to one minute. This is the ability of Silurians to communicate with one another through hand gestures, facial tics, and very subtle body movements. Unless the Silurian trying to communicate is under direct observation, the difficulty is Very Easy. When a Silurian is under direct observation, the observer must roll a Perception check to notice that the Silurian is communicating a message; the difficulty to spot the communication is the Silurian’s kinetic communication total. Individuals who know telekinetic conversation are considered fluent in that “language” and will need to make rolls to understand a message only when it is extremely technical or detailed. Special Abilities: Telepathy: This ability is a free-action used between two Silurians or a Very Easy difficulty with another willing telepathic species when communicating telepathically, sending thoughts in the form of words and images between them. They may pick up emotions and surface thoughts of other species or unwilling telepathic species by making a telepathy roll, opposed to the target's willpower or Perception rolls. Climate Resistance/Susceptibility: Silurians have adapted well to hot climates, gaining a +2 pip bonus all Strength and Stamina skill rolls made to resist the detrimental effects of such environments. They do not fare well in frigid environments, and suffer a -2 pip penalty to the same sorts of rolls when in cold climates. Move: 11/13 Size: 1.7 to 2.1 meters tall Lifespan: 250 years Category:Species Category:Custom Content